<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is her legacy by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732838">This is her legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eva survives, F/M, Fire, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, Meant for Spardaverse Week, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Sparda Manor, Mentions of Sparda Manor Restoration, Mistaken Identity, Nero best boy, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sparda Magic, Time Travel Fix-It, Twin Bickering, mentions of retirement, smoke inhalation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to find Vergil, Eva was cornered. On one hand were the flames and the other were sharp scythes. She had nowhere to run. Right at the final moment, she appeared to a familiar place but... it was all destroyed.</p><p>She despaired as she thought of the worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Nero &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva &amp; Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is her legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late!</p><p>This was meant as Spardaverse Week for Legacy. I couldn't finish it on time because IRL just kept throwing stuff and I couldn't make it in time. It's finally done though. </p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flames were everywhere. The ceiling was falling. Eva hasn’t found Vergil yet. The demons were at her tail. She was choking on the smoke and the heat was getting too much. She knew this was the end for her as the demons came for her. She fervently prayed that her sons were safe.</p><p>She couldn’t help but flinch at the sight of the scythes that came her way.</p><p>Suddenly there was cool air and the scent of mold and rotting wood. Looking up, all she saw was destruction. The house was barely standing. The portrait at the main hall was still there but severely damaged. There were age-old scorch marks as well as rough edges where the stone broke. The pathway there was all broken as if an earthquake had torn apart the land.</p><p>The tears were running unbidden from her eyes as she tried to understand what happened. Was she spared? Where were her sons? Was she spared by whatever magic her husband had? Her sons. Where were her sons? She was supposed to save her sons.</p><p>As she registered her surroundings, she knew whatever happened was too long ago. She started to wail as she sunk to her knees. Were her sons…</p><p>“Who’s that?” She heard someone called as the person appeared from the side of the building. He was shocked to see her.</p><p>He had white hair and dressed for a fight with a sword on his back.</p><p>Trying to compose herself, she tried to wipe her eyes desperately between her sobs. If he’s a threat, she needs to run. She struggled to get up to her feet.</p><p>At that he held up his hands and backed away half a step. “Wait, wait. I’m not going to hurt you.” He tried to placate her. “I’m Nero.” He said calmly as he maintained distance. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Nero what are-”</p><p>Another man came gruffly, also white haired. He turned to look at her in shock as well.</p><p>“Vergiiilll.” Called another voice as there was a crash of stone. “What the hell’s the hold up?” He came into view and gave her a confused look. He also had white hair.</p><p>It was Eva’s turn to look shocked. It can’t be.</p><p>“Trish?” The confused man asked as a look of dawning realisation crossed his face. “No…”</p><p>“Guys...uh, we should help her.” Nero said helpfully after an awkward pause, his hand still up placatingly.</p><p>The man who said Trish had a sword out to her, making her flinch as she braced herself. It was a mistake. She should have ran.</p><p>“Wait, Dante!” Nero was already shielding her, blocking her from their sight.</p><p>“Brother, if this is another demon, you would have sensed it too. Whoever that is, it is not a demon.” The man called Vergil defended angrily.</p><p>“Yeah but I had my fair share of people trying to be her. Not gonna be fooled by one more.” The man called Dante said.</p><p>As they bickered, Eva looked for an exit. Whatever this is, she needs to escape and discern it at a safer location. Even if they were her sons, they didn’t recognise her anymore or, judging from what Dante said, they have had too many imposters for them to believe her. </p><p>“Y’know what, you guys can debate all day long but I’m helping her. I’m leaving!” Nero shouted irately as he turned to Eva, still keeping a respectable distance. “Sorry about that.” He apologized almost sheepishly at Eva as Dante and Vergil stayed quiet. “We have some food back at the shop. Somewhere warm and dry, too. You can rest there until you find your way back.” He offered with a familiar smile.</p><p>Eva was reluctant but he seemed genuine enough. As it is, she had nowhere to go and she could always escape en route. She nodded.</p><p>“Could you get up or do you need help?” He asked helpfully.</p><p>Eva carefully adjusted her weight as she got up to her feet gingerly. “I think I’ll be fine.” She answered. “Thank you, young man.” She offered him a benign smile.</p><p>“Alright, the roads here are pretty beat up so be careful of your step, alright?” Nero advised as he gestured towards a rough archway.</p><p>The road there was a long one. The young man, Nero, told her about their shop, Devil May Cry and how he was from Fortuna. His father was Vergil and his twin brother was Dante. They’ve been demon hunting for a few years now. Eva didn’t dare to disclose her identity nor ask for more questions. At least, for now.</p><p>Nero, Dante and Vergil recently decided that they wanted to restore the manor. Nero thought it’s partly because his wife was expecting twins but he also thinks that they were getting too old for the demon hunting business. </p><p>Eva gave a small laugh. “I doubt such a house is suitable for retirement or childbirth.” She said as she crossed the many, many makeshift bridges. “The road here is not for the faint.”</p><p>“We’re trying to get a proper road made. It’s a lot of work but compared to Fortuna, it’s easier with all the technology and the low elevations.” Nero responded optimistically. “Oh, yeah. Before we get there. Just wanted to warn you that there’s a look alike at the shop.” He told her fretfully. “Her name’s-”</p><p>“Trish.” Eva finished for him perceptively. “Dante was especially upset.” She told him with a wry smile. She wondered if the woman really looked like her.</p><p>“Yeah.” Nero sighed tiredly. “It’s a long story but you do really look like my grandmother. Uncle Dante has this picture of my grandmother and you look like a spitting image of it.” He paused thoughtfully. “I mean, so is Trish but you, too.” He added rather awkwardly.</p><p>Eva gave a small, endearing laugh at his efforts at trying to keep her comfortable. “I’m sorry for the trouble.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s ok. Uncle Dante is just...cautious.” He landed on the word.</p><p>“Well, perhaps he could use the meal instead of myself.” Eva retorted, remembering her sons’ temperament. They would get into more fights if lunch was late. It seems to carry into their adulthood.</p><p>Nero laughed hard. “God, that might just be right.” He agreed, wiping his tears. “I forgot it’s almost dinner. We've been there since morning.”</p><p>Once again, Eva found herself wanting to ask what happened. There’s a time and place for the discussion. Now is not the time.</p><p>They took several breaks and by the time she reached the so-called shop, she was glad for the presence of a chair. So much so she didn’t even bat an eye to the appearance of the other two men that reached there long before they did.</p><p>Dante and Vergil looked like they were expecting them but she simply went to the nearest chair, which was a couch and rested her legs. She would really like to take off her shoes but there’s a line where even she won’t cross for the sake of decorum. It seems that the seat she was occupying was meant for waiting customers judging the level of use.</p><p>Nero immediately fussed in the back room to get her water. “Have this first. I’ll get you some warm soup.” He managed with a smile before leaving for the said soup. The glass of water was a relief for her as the cooling water washed away part of her exhaustion. </p><p>The two men stared at her. She was uncomfortable but she was also tired.</p><p>It was Vergil, dressed in his blue long coat that approached her, almost apologetically with the one dressed in red called Dante. They were at least in their early 50s. Were they really her sons?</p><p>“We would like to apologize for our actions earlier.” He said with a slight bow of his head as Dante was looking at her reproachfully. “We should have aided you instead of bickering.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry. It’s… a shock.” Dante added.</p><p>She gave them a wry smile as she addressed both of them. “What year is it?” She finally asked the question she had been dreading.</p><p>Both Vergil and Dante gave her an identical look of apprehension. The eyes were a familiar if not, nostalgic sight, reminding her of the time they broke a window when one of the swords was deflected hard enough to break it...again. </p><p>At that she shook her head. “Never mind. Perhaps a discussion for a later time when we’re both fully rested.” She said. The two men seemed less tense at that.</p><p>“Here ya go.” Nero came with two paper bowls of hot soup, he carefully passed one to Eva as he took Eva’s glass next. “Who wants the other one?” He offered as he held it out but upon seeing the elder mens’ hesitance he simply shoved it into Vergil’s direction, making him reach for it instinctively.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” He asked, turning to Eva with a kind smile.</p><p>Eva couldn’t help but smile along. Nero is a sweet boy and if he really is her grandson, she would be a proud grandmother. “No, thank you.”</p><p>“Gotcha.” He replied and went back to the back room, probably to get more soup for them.</p><p>Once he was out of sight, the silence between her and her supposed sons was loud. Vergil was the only who moved as he placed the soup at the desk.</p><p>“I...still don’t know if this is real.” She told them, contemplating over the soup. “My last memory was being surrounded by fire and scythes.” She looked up to them, the two of them gave her the same shocked looks when they first saw her. “If you truly are my Dante and Vergil…” Her voice cracked as tears of relief welled up. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” She barely managed as she tried to wipe away her tears again.</p><p>Vergil immediately got his handkerchief out and offered it to her as he kneeled to her level. Dante hovered not too far away. “We aren’t sure what happened but we’ll try and find out more.” He tried to sooth her.</p><p>The two men shared a look with each other before proceeding. “Like Nero said, you can stay here.” Dante offered with an almost desperate or nervous cheer as Eva wiped her tears. “I mean, until you figure things out but yeah.” He quickly added, earning an irritated glare from Vergil.</p><p>The door burst open with a blonde lady in black leather corset and matching pants and a dark haired lady in a white shirt and shorts. All kinds of firearm were strapped on her. “Dante’s what’s the-”</p><p>The former froze at the sight of her as the other lady gave a double take, looking between her and Eva.</p><p>Indeed, Trish does look like her.</p><p>For lack of anything else to do, she nodded in acknowledgement as Vergil got to his feet.</p><p>“She will be our guest and client.” He declared. “As such, I’d appreciate it if you could help with her care.” He said pointedly at them.</p><p>“Ah yeah.” The dark haired lady said. “I’ll just...put these away first.” She gestured at the many firearms she had and gestured to the supposed rack for weapon.</p><p>Nero walked out with more soup bowls then. "Trish, Lady. There's soup!" He called out cheerfully as he placed the bowls on the desk. </p><p>-</p><p>It took them several weeks to determine what had happened and at the end of it, as they found what Sparda had done to protect her, Eva was safe with her twin sons, her grandson and his wife who was expecting her twin great-grandchildren. </p><p>She was sent to the future as she wouldn’t have been safe until that time. It was truly an odd spell Sparda had use and it had transcended space and time.</p><p>Perhaps it was a blessing for Kyrie the most as she was carrying a Sparda. Weird cravings aside, weird manifestations of demonic powers were also part and parcel of it. Eva had missed out on most of their lives. This time she wants to be a part of it all for as long as she can.</p><p>Seeing Matier was also a treat as they reminisce about the days when Sparda was around.</p><p>“If you ‘ad a choice, would you ‘ave stayed in your time?” Matier asked when they were enjoying tea. She came to visit with Lucia again.</p><p>Eva stared at her tea in thought. “If it meant seeing them safe, then yes.” She gave her a cautious smile. “I don’t know what life holds for me but I’ll not take it for granted.”</p><p>Matier gave a wise chuckle. “Per’aps, tis for the best.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Eva had probably fought with Sparda and Matier at one point. Maybe more of Sparda's unmentioned friends knows her, too. It's a cool thought. </p><p>As for Sparda and magic, he sealed a whole world. I think he would've been able to whip up one for Eva, at least. Though, with that track of thought, he might have died trying to come up with a spell for the twin....Going to stay away from that. My frail heart wouldn't be able to take it. XD</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>